


[Podfic] See You In Homeroom

by copperbadge, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bromance, Gen, Jealousy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey wants heat-seeking bullets, Steve wants to go for a run, Natasha wants french toast, and Tony just wants to be prom queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] See You In Homeroom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [See You In Homeroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668772) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Length: 00:15:38

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/See%20You%20In%20Homeroom.mp3) (14 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/See%20You%20In%20Homeroom.m4b) (6.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
